ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anfänger-Guide
# Was ist Rollenspiel # Die Begriffe IC und OOC # Wie fange ich an - Die Charaktererstellung # Wie fange ich an - Andere Rollenspieler auf SHIVA finden # Der Umgang mit Anderen # Wie schreibe ich richtig? # Was sollte ich vermeiden # Kampf im Rollenspiel # Events organisieren # Besonderheiten in FF14 1= |-| 2= Diese Begriffe heißen ausgeschrieben "In Character" und "Out of Character". Im Rollenspielbereich versteht man darunter folgendes: * IC: Mein Charakter erhält Informationen DURCH das Rollenspiel. Er weiß das Erfahrene und kann das Wissen in seinem handeln nutzen. * OoC: Diese Informationen habe nur ich und nicht mein Charakter erhalten. Er kann das Wissen, was ich habe in seinen Handlungen nicht verwenden. Ein Beispiel: Der Rp - Partner meines Charakters (z.B. in einer Taverne) verrät mir im Laufe des Rollenspiels, das er/sie Angst vor Spinnen hat. Diese Information weiß ich als auch mein Charakter. Würde mir der Besitzer des anderen Charakters jedoch nur im Flüstern oder einem ähnlichen nicht für das Rollenspiel verwendeten Kanal sagen, das sein Charakter keine Spinnen mag, so weiß nur Ich das und nicht mein Charakter. Entsprechend müsste dies mein Charakter erst noch mit Hilfe des Rollenspiels herausfinden. Einerseits können diese Begriffe auf das bezogen sein, was du gerade sprichst: IC-Texte und Handlungen sind Inhalte, die dein Charakter durchführt. OOC-Inhalte sind Anmerkungen des Spielers, die wichtig für die Runde sind, aber nichts mit dem eigentlichen Charakter zutun haben. Diese Inhalte werden meistens in Klammern gesetzt, um ihren Nicht-Zusammenhang mit dem Rest der Unterhaltung zu verdeutlichen. Beispiel: Jemand geht AFK Ciell Zennah: *schaut sich gelangweilt im Raum um, lässt sich dann lässig auf den Barhocker fallen und starrt gelangweilt auf die Lampe über ihr* Ciell Zennah: Ich sollte dringend Akosi dazu zwingen, ordentlich zu putzen... Alles voller Staub... *spricht sie gedankenverloren* Ciell Zennah: ((Bin eben kurz 5 Minuten weg)) In diesem Beispiel zeigen die Inhalte in Sternchen (*) Handlungen des Charakters. Der normale Text stellt seine Sprache dar. Der Text in Klammern ist ein Inhalt des Spielers an die anderen Spieler. Andererseits kann IC und OOC auf Wissen bezogen sein. IC-Wissen ist wissen, dass der Charakter besitzt. Sei es durch Erfahrung, Lebensherkunft oder Beobachtung. OOC-Wissen ist Wissen, dass der Spieler besitzt. Gründsätzlich ist davon auszugehen, dass der Spieler OOC mehr Wissen hat als sein Charakter IC! Das bedeutet, viele Dinge die ich als Spieler weiss, darf ich dennoch nicht ausspielen. Beispiel: Zwei fremde Charaktere treffen zum ersten Mal aufeinander Talanios Wanderfuss: Ähm Entschuldigung? Junge Frau? Ciell Zennah: *dreht sich genervt um* Was? Wer bist du denn? Talanios Wanderfuss: Ich heiße Talanios Ciell Zennah: Tala..nios... Komischer Name für einen Lalafel... Beide Spieler sehen den Namen des anderen über seinem Kopf, beide Spieler kennen sich vermutlich bereits, doch ihre Charaktere tun es nicht. Somit darf der Name des Charakters nicht verwendet werden, bis das OOC Wissen (ich sehe den Namen über dem Kopf) zu IC-Wissen geworden ist (Ich habe den Namen im RP kennengelernt). |-| 3= (folgt) |-| 4= (folgt) |-| 5= (folgt) |-| 6= (folgt) |-| 7= (folgt) |-| 8= (folgt) |-| 9= (folgt) |-| 10= Im Zusammenhang mit der Stormblood-Erweiterung wurde innerhalb der Community im Juli 2017 eine Umfrage gestartet mit dem Thema "Wie gehen wir mit Story-Patches um" Story-Patches sind immer eine Besonderheit in FF14. Die Welt verändert sich, Kriege und Katastrophen geschehen auf der ganzen Welt. Einige Charaktere erleben diese Inhalte und Geschichten eher beiläufig, wenn nur über Hörensagen. "Hast du von dem Drachen in Ishgard gehört?" Andere Charakterkonzepte hingegen werden durch Story-Patches direkt angesprochen. Manchmal sind es Inhalte, die ein Charakter aktiv in seinem RP-Alltag mitbekommt und der Spieler bespielen will. "Als Paladin von Ul'dah spüre ich jeden Tag, wie die Unruhen immer heftiger werden. Leute munkeln von Aufstand... Die Messingklingen wirken aktuell besonders komisch. Deswegen wurde ich direkt an die Ebende der Redner versetzt... Angeblich will jemand ein Attentat versuchen..." Dies sind nur grobe Ideen, der Kern aber ist folgender: Manche Spieler interessieren sich nicht für aktuelle Geschehnisse, andere hingegen wollen diese Geschehnisse in ihr Rollenspiel einbauen und aktiv bespielen. Damit ohne viele Regularien ein solches Zusammenspiel möglich ist, wurde innerhalb der Community sich für folgende Vorgehensweise innerhalb des RP's entschieden: "Done with the next Patch - Inhalte enden mit der Veröffentlichung des nächsten Story-Patches durch Square Enix" Was bedeutet das für uns Rollenspieler? Erscheint mit 4.0 neuer Storyinhalt, befindet sich dieser für Rollenspieler "in der Schwebe", bedeutet, dass dieser Inhalt gerade stattfindet. Das gerade jetzt diese Inhalte passieren. Charaktere die es aktiv bespielen wollen haben Zeit dies zu tun, Plots zu bauen und sich zu organisieren. Charaktere die kein Interesse haben hören höchstens Gerüchte. Sobald aber die Story mit 4.1 weiter fortgesetzt wird, würden die Inhalte des vorherigen 4.0 als beendet gelten. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt können alle Charaktere die darin vorgekommenen Inhalte als "erledigt" ansehen. Erst dann sind die Konsequenzen vollständig im RP spürbar.